


Anemone

by MoonyMomo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I’m not good at tags, Light Angst, M/M, OT5, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Slow Burn, okay more like possible slow burn, okay this might get angsty, yuchan getting the attention he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMomo/pseuds/MoonyMomo
Summary: Yuchan’s life comes to a crisis once he’s coughing up delicate flower petals[formerly know as The Blue Rose]CURRENTLY ON HIATUSREWRITE COMING SOONAlso known as the hanahaki disease fic no one asked for, but the fandom deserves.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a really long time so please be patient with me. I had a random rush of motivation to start writing and I was more than willing to act on it.
> 
> This is subject to change and editing since I’m not sure happy with it, I’ll leave a mark as to when I last fixed up parts I didn’t like so you won’t be confused !!! 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it in the meantime !!

Yuchan stared at the contents in his palm. For a moment, he was speechless, unable to process the situation. All he could do was glance between his reflection and the assortment of crumbled and stained petals in his hands.

After several moments had passed, Yuchan snapped back to reality. In a panic, he dumped the petals on the bathroom counter and backed up against the wall. His mind darted back and forth, searching for an explanation. How could he cough up flower petals? How was this possible? It’s not like he owned a flower shop in his lungs, however, that seemed like the most plausible explanation at this point to which he could find. It sounded crazy to him, but crazy had to explain crazy.

Finally realizing he was incapable of finding a genuine explanation on his own, his shaking hands reached for his phone sitting in his pocket before quickly typing “coughing up flower petals” into the search bar. He begged for WebMD to not be an option because god knew how reliable the site was. Despite this being Yuchan’s reality, to everyone else, his case was fictitious. _The Hanahaki Disease_.

The moments leading up to Yuchan hacking up the flowers had not been anything too special. He had simply arrived at the campus café as planned, meeting up with his four best friends after assignments had whisked them away to the darkest section of their apartments, sat in front of their glowing laptop screens. After several days of misery, the five were finally reunited.

”Channie!” Junhee had greeted with bright smile the moment the younger had set foot into the rustic building, the strong smell of coffee grounds filling his nose. He shot a wide smile back as Junhee gestured for Yuchan to take the empty seat in between Donghun and Byeongkwan. 

Yuchan exchanged enthusiastic greetings with the remaining three, a soft smile cemented onto his lips. Once every had placed and received their orders, lively conversation had picked up. Maybe the conversation was a little to lively as one could assume from the momentary glances they received. The five, however, remained ignorant to these glances, paying no attention to their surroundings as they excitedly chattered on about what has gone on in their lives the past few days as if they had not seen each other in years.

”I nearly lost my laptop to a half empty energy drink I managed to knock over. If I hadn’t acted fast, I would have been royally screwed” Donghun went on once they had collectively decided to relieve their stress through complaints about their stress level.

”I couldn’t find my laptop charger for a solid hour or two. I thought I’d be a goner if i had to face my professor without my completed assignment” Byeongkwan groaned as he slumped in his chair, sipping on his drink.

Yuchan grinned to no one but himself. He had missed his friends and their complaining over the short period of separation, regardless if it had only been a few days. He slowly withdrew himself from the current conversation, allowing his eyes to wander to each occupant of the round table. 

His eyes landed on the individual seated to the right of him first. Donghun. Sweet and quick-witted Donghun. To Yuchan, Donghun’s smile did things to his heart, whether he’d like to admit it or not. He was sure that if the population did not cause global warming, then it was definitely Donghun’s sweet smile. The subtle touches Yuchan received from Donghun were enough for his heart to pick up in pace. Even the smallest brush of Donghun’s fingers against his skin sent chills through his body. He convinced himself these feelings were caused by his need for affection.

Next, his eyes landed on Junhee. Soft and bubbly Junhee. Sometimes he caused Yuchan’s skin to crawl, cringing from the content spilling from Junhee’s mouth or his strange actions. Nevertheless, his charming personality and fox-like features persuaded Yuchan to forgive whatever chaos was emitted from Junhee’s being. Often, Yuchan found his gaze lingering upon the elder’s face, glued to his beautiful features, shying away once Junhee met his eye.

Once he pulled his gaze away from Junhee, he was met with the sight of Sehyoon.Shy and quiet Sehyoon. He was a man of few words, many times he stumbled on his words, other times his words contained the meaning of the universe. Yuchan could spend the rest of his life listening to the few sentences the older man spewed. Sehyoon’s shockingly clumsy nature was endearing to Yuchan, an unexpected trait from a man whom others thought was brooding and mysterious. If anything, he was quite the opposite.

Finally, it was Byeongkwan’s turn.Passionate and confident Byeongkwan. Yuchan was often mesmerized by his fluid and powerful movements when dancing, leaving Yuchan to wonder if his slim body actually contained bones or not. Yuchan was aware it took a lot of passion and dedication to reach Byeongkwan’s level of skill when dancing. Yuchan wished he could be like Byeongkwan, finding home and refuge in his skills and craft. Yuchan truly admire who Byeonkwan was.

Before Yuchan was able to join back into the conversation he was ignoring to admire each of his best friends, he felt a sharp, suffocating pain in his chest, as if his lungs were being blocked or shut off. He winced in pain, hand flying to his chest as if his hand alone would be enough to stop the pain. His actions had managed to catch Byeongkwan’s attention.

”Chan? Are you okay?” Byeongkwan had questioned, turning in his seat to give the boy in pain his full attention.

”Yeah. I’m fine. I just—“ Yuchan was cut off by the suffocating feeling of something rushing towards his throat, causing him to gag. His expression twisted. He could see the concern had spread all around the table, four pairs of worried eyes staring at him as he struggled to breathe. He covered his mouth in fear of retching onto the café floor. He pushed his chair back, nearly knocking it backwards onto the floor, before he went rushing towards the bathroom. He only had enough time to lock the bathroom door before the contents of his throat was released into his hands. What he saw shocked him beyond words. In the palms of his hand, rather than the greeting of rancid fluid, his eyes were met with a pile of sticky, red stained petals.

These were the events that led to the currently distressed and confused Yuchan.

He heard a soft knock on the door, causing his head to shoot up towards the door in panic.

”Channie? Are you okay?” The soft voice of Junhee called softly through the closed door, worry evident in his few words. Yuchan wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He wasn’t okay, but he was not about to talk about how he had expelled flower petals from his lungs. He decided to go with the answer that would be easiest to explain.

”I-I’m okay. Just feeling under the weather. Must be the aftermath of all the stress.” Yuchan let out a shaky laugh before grabbing a paper towel to gather the petals in, tucking it in his pants pocket. He had to find out what these petals meant.

*

After he had excused himself from his friends under the pretense of going home to rest since he was clearly not feeling well, he retreated to his apartment to find the meaning behind the mysterious petals he had just removed from his being. He was unsure of where exactly to find proper information on this situation so he decided to stick to what he knew. Flowers had language and that language may be his saving grace. He figured finding the individual meaning of the flowers could be the foundation to his recovery. He himself was unable to deduce which flower was what so he first began his search for what each petal belonged to. He hoped he could find the answer within the flowers themselves.

He set each petal on the desk in front of him, noting there were petals from five extremely different flowers. He opened up his laptop and went to work, ignoring the lingering pain within his chest.

He started with the orange petal. The petal was a vibrant shade of orange, littered with small black dots. A tiger lily. Tiger lillies were said to represent confidence and pride.

Next up was the yellow petal. The petal was a soft and simple shade of yellow. It was surely from a simple flower itself. Yuchan found humor in the meaning, “sunshine in your smile.”

The small, soft pink petal was from a peony, Yuchan knew of this one. The peony was known for bashfulness and compassion.

The purple petal was more of an individual flower from many, soft and rich in color, representing playfulness and a sport attitude.

Finally, it was the blue petals turn. It was a beautiful shade of royal blue, resembling the shape of a rose petal, confusing Yuchan. There were no natural blue roses. He concluded that even if it sound unnatural, it was more than a possibility. A blue rose represented unattainable love. Yuchan felt his stomach churn. What did this mean? Was life mocking him? What is he supposed to do?

Yuchan felt hopeless. He didn’t know where to go from here. He knew the meanings behind the petals, but he didn’t know the actual meaning. The actual meaning as to why he had expelled them from his body. All he could do was let his mind wander through the events of today, stopping at the meeting of his friends. Once again he felt like he was choking, pressure being applied to his lungs and throat as he felt sharp pains ripple through his chest. The pain was unbearable until once again, he was retching out petals.

Yuchan was scared. He was afraid he would die before he figured out the cause of these petals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter!!  
> Sorry if it seems off or rushed.
> 
> Longer chapters will be coming soon !!

As Yuchan laid among the soft linens of his bed, his mind wandered tirelessly to discover the solution to his internal garden issues. Several questions crossed his mind as. There was one, however, that seemed to stick permanently to the back of his mind. ~~~~~~~~_Could this condition kill him?_ He could only assume that the petals had been lodged within his lungs, the inability to breathe before they ventured up his throat being he evidence. If he were to cough up petals again, who’s to know if they would get stuck and prevent him from breathing? 

Yuchan felt lost and alone. He didn’t think he would be able to tell his friends that he had spent so much time in that café bathroom he had been shocked stiff. Yuchan knew he could always rely on his friends to be there for him, but he wasn’t able to bring himself to ask them for help. He didn’t want to be a nuisance for an issue that he himself didn’t even know the cause was. They had already taken care of him so much, reaching out just didn’t sit well in his find. He would deal with this problem alone, being to afraid to be a bother.

In contrast to his whirling mind, his room remained nearly silent besides. the buzz of his phone receiving constant messages and the distant buzz of night traffic. The window was cracked, allowing a gentle breeze to travel around his room, lightly rustling the petals that had been abandoned upon Yuchan’s desk. It felt like every other night in the apartment with the exception of Yuchan’s circumstances.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Yuchan could no longer deal with the sound of his phone vibrating against his bedside table. It didn’t take a genius to know that the influx of notifications were from his friends, worrying about how he hasn’t answered in hours to tell them about the current state he was in. To them, he was sick from stress. To him, exited reality and entered fiction. Yuchan caves and grab his phone, unlocking the device and immediately scrolling through the many messages. For a moment, he couldn’t help but be a little happy from the amount of attention he was getting from his friends. Even a little love came a long way in his heart. 

At first, Yuchan wasn’t sure that he was ready to interact with his friends, afraid he’ll let something slip. He was definitely a chatty person, sometimes forgetting to put on a filter. Despite being such an open person, Yuchan knew that it was easier to say things through text opposed to person. One could say he had no shame when it came to texting and he was well aware of this fact. He had often found safety hiding behind a screen, locking away his mind and uploading his heart.

Chan :

_Sorry !! I really did NOT feel good :(((_

_Feeling a little better now !!_

Hun :

_well.. as long as you’re feeling better now_

Kwan :

_^^ he was the most worried <3_

_glad you’re feeling better_

Yoon :

_please rest_

Jun :

_we were surprised you left all of a sudden_

_don’t get too caught up in stress_

_:(_

Chan :

_i’m really tired so I’ll text you guys later_

_love you <3_

Yuchan tossed his phone onto the sheets beside him, feeling a slight twang in his heart. He allowed himself to find happiness in his friend’s worry. He was happy his friends cared so much. Sometimes the boy need reassurance, more often than he liked. He couldn’t help it, that’s just how he was. No matter the circumstances, he always felt slight doubt within his heart. Doubt that he was truly the sunshine he was proclaimed to be. He knew he could be the life of the party, but could he really? His thoughts began to down spiral as he doubted his meaning.

A few moments passed as Yuchan listened to his own breathing. For a moment, he didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel numb, he just felt nothing. One could argue that feeling numb and feeling nothing are the same, but not to Yuchan. To him, feeling numb still meant he could feel the tingling sensation of life whispering against his nerves. There was feeling, but hardly. Feeling nothing was more like floating through space, the beauty of stars and planets stripped to nothing but black. There was no gravity to ground him. He was mindlessly floating.

After what felt like centuries, Yuchan snapped out of his daze with a sharp inhale. “Sunshine. Sunshine. Sunshine,” he chanted, sitting up with a palm pressed to his chest as if to manually stop his rapidly beating heart. A minute passed and Yuchan laid back down onto his mattress, curling beneath a thin blanket. With a sigh, he shut his eyes, begging to be lulled to dreamland.

It wasn’t until Yuchan had woken up from his tiring dreams that he remembered he didn’t have class until noon. He sat up with a heavy yawn, stretching his arms above his head. For a minute, he stared at the crumbled sheets in front of him, staring in a daze. He didn’t consider himself a morning person, but waking up wasn’t that bad.

Yuchan reaches for his phone that was left discarded among his sheets, checking the time. 9:37. He had more than enough time to kill this morning, the problem was he didn’t want to be left alone to wallow in self pity. Unfortunately, he decided he had no choice but to do exactly that. With a sigh, he unlocked his phone, deciding he’d rather be miserable on social media. Reflexively, he clicked on the web browser icon, greeted by the web page he left open the previous day. It was only now that he realized he could have been seeking answers online. 

Quickly scrolling down the webpage, Yuchan noticed that there was only a small passage provided as an explanation. He sighed, knowing that his limited knowledge would only get slightly improved. Nonetheless, he began to read the passage describing the hanahaki disease. The first sentence immediately caught Yuchan’s attention, causing his stomach to churn. “The hanahaki disease is often characterized as a condition to which the victim will cough up flower petals due to unrequited love.” 

“Unrequited love?” Yuchan asked himself aloud, astounded by this statement. Who could possibly be the cause of his unrequited love? It didn’t make any sense to him. He had only been meeting up with his four friends, it’s not like he had come across anyone to spark new feelings. Yuchan was more confused than ever. Nothing made sense anymore. If Yuchan’s body knew he was in love, why didn’t he? Why didn’t he know who it was? Yuchan could sit their and ask himself questions he didn’t know the answer to for hours. Rather than allow himself to get lost in his questionin thoughts, he moved on. Yuchan continued to read the passage, hoping some things could be answered.

It was the final line of the page that caused Yuchan’s breath to catch. The sentence that would explain the meaning behind the flower each petal came from. “Often, the flower petals will have a specific meaning in flower language, being a manifestation of the personality of their loved one.” In that case, Yuchan had been correct to find each of the flowers’ symbolism in the language of flowers. He would have prided himself on being able to draw the correct conclusion himself, however, his mind lingered on a final question. If the flower petals represented one’s personality, then why were there several different flowers? Sure, one could narrow it down to how someone’s personality couldn’t be represented by a single flower, but each flower held relatively different meanings. If anything, some of the meanings behind each flower could be rather contradictory to another one of the several petals resting upon the desk. Finally, the answer had dawned on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I feel it would be easier to just drop my main twt even though I didn’t really want to expose myself, but whatever haha.  
> So follow my twt @taethongie  
> I’d love if you could send me comments or suggestions on my cc in my bio :)))
> 
> Thank you :))))


End file.
